Sloomals
Sloomals was the former Vice President of the NUA who served from May 17, 2018 up until his resignation on May 17, 2019 (exactly one year). He was recruited through Ninzard Realm, District 3. He has over 300 subscribers on YouTube and often posts videos of playing with Zapreverser. Recruitment Sloomals was invited to the NUA sometime around late December of 2017. He immediately became friends with Zapreverser, the President of the NUA and was given authority early on. Sloomals uploaded a video of Zapreverser's then Minecraft server, NinzardMC. It became a popular video within the NUA community, especially in the Ground. The Ground community strengthened as Sloomals uploaded more videos. 4th VP of the NUA Sloomals became the 4th Vice President of the NUA on May 17, 2018. There was an urgency to pick a new Vice President after the frequent idling of StarMiner1117. Personal Life Sloomals was born in South Korea (Seoul) but was put up for adoption later that year. He was taken into an orphanage due to his Mother's age. Two weeks later, his current Mother and Father came to pick him up and later took him home to Australia QLD. Sloomals as a child was diagnosed with ADHD and BIPolar a few years later tho the BIPolar was found out to be a misdiagnosis, he soon discovered he had slight autism instead. Ever since, he was able to hold a pencil and paper, he's been drawing. All the time at school he would draw for stress relief and to help him cope with the bullying at school. Sloomals soon found the internet in 2008 and currently at that time was playing Minecraft, all the time he would Google Minecraft videos and end up on a platform called YouTube. Sloomals started his first YouTube channel in 2010 and made a video called 'kids news' with his little sister. Soon to spark gaming and recording, he soon bought Fraps which was used by everyone since there was no such thing as OBS back then. He would use that to record and movie maker to edit. In 2012, Sloomals would buy an xBox 360 and start playing with friends. He would also soon buy a elgato capture card which would be used to record his videos on console. Now to 2017 where he met Guamplayz671 and would soon meet Zapreverser and everyone he knows now through him. Till this day he still does art and is planning on going to university to study arts and animation. ☀https://www.youtube.com/user/Y2EzOllie . Is his current Youtube channel. He's had 2 other channels before one from 2010 and another from 2013. Resignation From 2019, Sloomals had become deeply unpopular within the community as the Vice President. Criticisms revolved around the lack of activity and progression from him as a Vice President. However, this was due to the busy schedule of Sloomals. He could dedicate only a portion of his time to the NUA. As a result, Sloomals resigned as the Vice President on May 17, 2019 and was immediately replaced by a more aggressive Administrator, Pluzaq. Unlike VP's Okami.mp4 and StarMiner1117, Sloomals chose to stay and continue to work as an Executive Administrator in the NUA. He just needed a step down from his current position which brought him pressure. Sloomals continues his contributions in Ninzard Central, District 3. Category:Vice President Category:Executive Administrator Category:Wind Category:2017 Ninzard Category:Ninzard